The Meadow
by DanKlarkeYourBobbies
Summary: Continued on from Clarke and Lexa's sex scene, but doesn't involve Lexa being shot. Roan and Ontari have a plan to rule the grounders and its up to Clarke and Lexa to stop them.
1. Chapter 1

I have not watched The 100 since 3x07, and so I don't know where the story has gone, or how any characters have developed. This story continues straight from Clarke and Lexa's sex scene.

Please leave feedback as I have not written for a long time, and struggled.

Thank you xx

Clarke

Clarke left Lexa lying on the bed, ignoring the half-hearted pleads that Lexa let out for her to stay. She made her way to her other room, already considering the one she just left as theirs. As she entered, she saw Murphy and Titus sitting opposite each other, both looking angry.

"Carke, wun! Its a wap" Murphy tried to shout around the gag that she could now see he had blocking his mouth. Titus leapt up with suprising speed for an older man and quickly raised a gun towards Clarke. He raised an eyebrow, daring her to call for help, before motioning for her to sit in the seat he had just been in. Clarke slowly moved towards him, hands raised, desperately trying to think of a way to distract him and grab the gun.

"Don't even try it, bitch" he spat out. "You may have The Commander wrapped around your finger, but I see right through you. You think I don't know what you're trying to do?" His hands shook slightly as he gripped the gun tighter. In a calming voice, one which she had learnt from watching her mum deal with delirious patients, she said "Titus? I don't know what you think it is I'm trying to do, but you're going to get us both killed if you don't put down the weapon". She made slow, steady steps towards him, hoping the safety was on. He laughed, a mad, hysterical laugh that made Clarkes skin crawl.

"You don't get it. I know your plan. You can't fool me. You've made Heda weak again, made her change grounder tradition after years so that your 'kru' can have safety until you try and ascend the throne. You want to annihilate all of us so that you and your friends can rule. Thats why you friends killed an army of 300 in their sleep, isn't it? You had to kill them in their sleep instead of on the battlefield because you knew we would win. You're all so desperate for power and blood that you've resorted to dirty strategies to win the thro-"His grey eyes, so full of anger and madness, turned to blank shock as a knife lodged itself in the center of his pale forehead. The gun clattered to the floor, his body following closely behind. Clarke gasped, instinctively rushing forwards to catch him.

"Bloody fool needed putting down a long time ago" rumbled a voice behind Clarke. She turned to see Prince - no - King Roan standing behind her with Ontari at his side, a feral look in her eyes.

"What...Why...You didn't have to do that, Roan" she stuttered out. "I had it under control". Realising that she was safe, she lowered Titus's limp body to the ground, wiping the blood of her thighs, thinking of ways to tell Lexa. However she did it, it would break Lexa's heart to know that one of the closest people she had in her life had planned to try and kill Clarke.

"The power of Flame-keeper and advisor to The Commander went to his head a while ago." Roan sauntered forward, Ontari slinking around the edge of the room like a hunting cat towards Murphy before stopping next to him.

"You didn't have to kill him" Clarke whispered, her voice cracking. "Hasn't there been enough death already?" She wiped away tears that had suddenly sprung to her eyes, memories of Mount Weather flashing across her eyes.

Roan stopped in front of her, lending her a hand to stand up. "He would've killed you. Are you not happy that I saved your life girl?"

"You didn't have to kill him" she repeated. "You shouldn't even have weapons in Polis."

Roan sighed. "True, but this was the kindest thing to do. I've seen Ontari's prison and what they do there, and trust me, death was the best thing for him. He wouldn't have survived for a day."

Clarke shook her head in confusion. "What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

Ontari crept up behind Clarke, her footsteps light. "He was in the way" she said, her voice strangely soft for a girl with deliberate scars over her face. "He would have stopped us."

Unease crept into Clarkes body, her blood running cold when she realised that she was, in fact, not safe and that something bad was going happen. She tried to stall for time, hoping that Lexa would come in and stop whatever they were planning.

"In the way for what?"

Roan looked at Ontari, a smirk creeping across his face. "Why, Klark Kom Skaikru, your new Commander."

Clarke tried to shout for Lexa, but a sharp blow hit her from behind and the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa

Lexa stretched on her bed, still warm from Clarke. She groaned, knowing that she must get up and return to her duties as Heda, but unwilling to break her rare moment of tranquility. She turned her head, catching sight of a golden hair lying on the pillow. Smiling with the realisation that Clarke felt something for her, and the past hour had not, in fact, been a dream, she buried her head in the pillow, inhaling deeply and smelling hints of Clarke; dirt, sweat and something so sweet that could only belong to her angel from the sky. She knew she would never wrinkle her noise at the smell of the ground again.

Sitting on the side of her bed, she thought of Costia. A familiar stab of pain and guilt sliced through her heart, just like it did every time she thought about her. Not a day went by when she didn't experience it, think about how she could've changed things, kept her safe. Losing her had nearly killed Lexa, but losing Clarke, Lexa realised, would kill her. Even though they had only known each other for a few months, she felt whole with her, almost as if the very core of themselves, their souls, were meant to be together. She promised herself that she would never let Clarke feel pain like she did.

She rose and walked to Clarkes room, hoping to catch her for one more soft kiss before she left Polis, to re-memorize the impossibly blue eyes that she already knew by heart.

Upon entering, all feelings of calm vanished, replaced with confusion, as she took in a stranger gagged and tied to a chair and a robed body on the floor in a puddle of blood, a blade protruding from the back of his head.

"Titus!" she gasped, running towards him. Gently, she lifted his head, cradling it in her arms whilst holding back the tears that threatened to spill over onto her cheeks. "Who did this? Where's Clarke?" she said, her usually measured voice shaking with anger as she turned to face the boy. He gave her a look of distrust, and mumbled something inaudible round his gag.

Lexa carefully lay her teachers head on the floor, and made her way to the boy. Crouching down in front of him, she ripped of the gag, yanking his head forth in the process, so desperate was she for answers. "Speak."

Rubbing his neck, he eyed Lexa with disdain. "Some guy and girl came and took her."

She gave him a look that she knew could make even that bravest of warriors fear her. "Who?"

"Roan. I think the guys name was Roan. I don't know about the girl. She had scars over her face though. Like, deliberate scars. They came in, threw a dagger at the crazy guy, knocked her out and carried her off." he rushed out. "They told me to tell you to go to the lake. That's where they've taken her."

"Ontari" Lexa breathed. She turned to go and put her armor on.

"They also wanted you to have this."

She turned back quickly, not wanting to waste a second.

The boy motioned with his head towards the bed where a small bundle of golden hair lay.

"They said its the last thing you'll see of her if you don't hurry."

She once again turned to leave when a loud roar of a crowd started up from the city below. Running to the balcony, Lexa saw huge crowds of different Klans pushing and shoving, fighting and knocking things over. Whatever was happening, they were destroying the market below, and could spread further out and it needed to be stopped immediately. But the fear of Clarke being in danger overtook her need to fulfill her duties as Heda, and with one last look at the chaos, she turned away.

"Hey lady. What about me? Clarke wouldn't take kindly to her friend being left behind."

Lexa knew this to be true, and undid the ropes around his wrist before running again to her room, snatching up Clarkes hair on the way, the boy following her.


End file.
